User talk:SuperSilver999
Welcome Hi, welcome to Super Mario Bros. Z Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:SuperSilver999 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sacorguy79 (Talk) 16:43, December 4, 2010 Sure, I'll be your friend! Welcome to the Wiki! I'll have to give a 17:22, December 4, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 Sorry, but if I get rid of the picture on here, it'll be off my signature evrywhere. I would love to keep it, if you don't mind. I'll have to give a 20:21, December 4, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 Hmmm, Administrator, Administrator... I can only promise you to be an Admin once you complete one or some of these tasks: #Making around over 3000 good edits to pages. #Making pages involving SMBZ that haven't been made. #Fixing a lot of mistakes amongst the pages. The reason I'm an Admin is because I adopted this wikia. Other guys voted me to be an Admin because none were active here on the wiki. I made other people Admins because we needed extra help for anything majorly important. I'll have to give a 12:40, December 5, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 SuperSilver, nobody hates you. They just can't stay active here all the time. Also, it was pointless to message Matt Marauder because he's long gone, and other people are possibly on other sites and wikias, so they don't live around where you are in the sense of the internet. I'll have to give a 19:43, December 6, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 You messaged his (or someone elses) page as an Unregistered Contributer. He's already long gone. I'll have to give a 19:48, December 6, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 Unregistered contributors appear with a bunch of jumbled numbers, and he was blocked a long time ago. I think his block has ended, but he hasn't come back. It was a bit pointless to message him, but next time, if it's a current spammer or violator feel free to message them warning them that if they don't stop spamming, there will be punishment. I'll have to give a 23:49, December 6, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 erm... im making all of the Giga Sprites for the Axem Rangers, but i will allow you to make the X version as long as Mecha Mario allows u to use it, because we are doing a project where we make Axem White I also hav a new version of the Axem Rangers intro: Axem Red: We fight for evil Axem Blue: We live for disorder Axem Green: We like what we do Axem Black: We are cool Axem Yellow: We eat donuts Axem Pink: We wear the trendiest clothes Axem White: We slit our wrists Axem Blue: We are... All: The Axem Rangers Stop bothering Mecha, he's been away for some time! he has many sprites to make for the SKD series, so u will have to be patient Yes it was me, i just forgot to put my signature, no it is not no promotion picture plus, can u find the Giga Axem Red body, because I've found a sprite for Axem Yellow, the flying thing from Mega Man X (Try to find either a Pokemon or Mega Man X sprite) Sorry but no. I'm helping make sprites for Super Kirby Dash right now so I'm pretty busy. Plus I'm dealing with some viruses righ now. About your question on how to be a spriter it's basicly just like drawing (at least to me it is.) Mecha Mario 23:47, December 8, 2010 (UTC) we've made the Axe White X sprite and we are giving it to Alvin-Earthworm, hopefully, he'll use it err... i couldnt get onto the link u gave me, i got the sprite from the Pokemon Wiki instead, my reason is because i was at school and the link was blocked. Go to your "Preferences" link by highlighting over your name in the corner. On the "User" area, the signature changing function should be there. For making words that link to your profile or talk page or whatever, you use 2 of "at the beginning, and 2 of "" at the end. If you were to do your name with a different word, you use the first symbol and then put your name like this between the symbols (no space): User:SuperSilver999|Insert your word here You can also link to your Talk page and contributions by doing this (still use the symbols): Special:Contributions/SuperSilver999|Insert another word here If it shows links in Rich editing form, Edit your Talk Page and switch to Source mode to read what I've put down. I'll have to give a 19:18, December 29, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 You did do it pretty basic, but there are lines (|) that are still there for some reason. Maybe try removing them, it hopefully won't screw up. And to make things a bit less confusing, you may want to consider linking the "Letsa go" in your signature to your main page, so that your signature won't confuse people for another sentence. Also, when you do your signature, press the space bar after you finish your sentence for the signature (Like this: IMA FIRIN MAH LAZOR!!! ~